Can't Buy Me Love
by Shakinha
Summary: James pensa em um presente de aniversário para Lily. Fic para o projeto Twist & Shout do 6V.


**Can't Buy Me Love**

- Sirius, você vai me ajudar ou vai continuar atormentando o Remus?

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam reunidos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Remus tentava terminar uma redação para a próxima aula de poções, mas Sirius o interrompia com perguntas que não tinham nada a ver com o assunto enquanto James tentava conversar com ele e Peter.

- Vou te ajudar, Prongs.

- Ótimo! – Disseram James e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

James prosseguiu:

- E então, o que eu devo levar de presente para ela?

- Não, sei. Que tal um anel de diamante?

- Sirius! Eu sei que é um bom presente de aniversário, mas faz só duas semanas que estamos saindo e eu não quero pedi-la em casamento. Talvez um dia, mas não agora.

Peter, que no momento espiava a redação do amigo, resolveu dar sua opinião.

- Eu concordo com o Sirius. Acho que ela vai ficar impressionada com você, James, e você estava justamente querendo causar uma boa impressão.

Remus parou de escrever a redação para opinar também.

- Eu concordo com o James, mas por outro motivo. Talvez ela fique mesmo impressionada, mas talvez pense que você está querendo conquistá-la com presentes caros. Eu concordo que é um bom presente, mas não para quem tem duas semanas de namoro. Deixe os presentes caros para depois.

- Faz sentido. – Disse James. – Mas isso ainda me deixa na dúvida: o que eu levo para ela? Nunca soube escolher presentes...

- Você sempre nos dá ótimos presentes de aniversário. – Disse Sirius.

- Minha mãe me ajuda a escolher.

Sirius e Peter abafaram o riso.

- Então é só mandar uma coruja pra tia Dorea que resolvemos o problema. – Disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

- Não vou escrever pra minha mãe pra perguntar o que eu devo dar de presente de aniversário para a garota que comecei a namorar há pouco tempo. Ela vai achar que sou idiota.

Remus falou de novo:

- Eu acho que você deveria dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça e ver se consegue pensar em alguma coisa.

- Boa idéia. Eu já volto.

Ele se levantou, pegou um casaco e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Como o clima não estava muito convidativo do lado de fora, ele andou pelos corredores e acabou indo até a biblioteca, onde encontrou Lily absorta em escrever uma redação, a mesma que ocupava Remus na Sala Comunal. James pensou duas vezes antes de se sentar ao lado dela.

- Oi.

- James? Oi. – Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – O que faz aqui?

- Resolvi dar uma volta.

- Que desânimo é esse?

- Nada demais.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos até ele admitir.

- Está bem, é que eu estava pensando...

Ele ponderou se contava ou não. Resolveu contar.

- Estava pensando no seu presente de aniversário.

- Ah, James! Não precisa se preocupar com isso...

- Eu queria te dar algo especial.

- Só de você passar o dia comigo já vai ser especial. Então, não se preocupe, mas se realmente quiser me dar um presente... Escolha o que quiser. – Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido antes de continuar. – Confio no seu gosto.

James ficou fazendo companhia para Lily enquanto ela terminava o trabalho, mas seus pensamentos vagavam por outros lados.

No dia do aniversário de Lily, James combinou de se encontrarem depois das aulas da tarde na Sala Comunal. Lá, ele buscou uma caixinha no dormitório para entregar à ela.

- Para você.

- Obrigada, James! Eu disse que não precisava comprar nada...

- Você merece.

Dentro da caixinha havia uma fina corrente de ouro com um pequeno pingente em forma de coração.

- Não é nenhum anel de diamante, mas é bonitinho.

- É lindo. – Ela disse, olhando o pingente delicado nas mãos. – Muito lindo. Eu adorei. Coloca em mim?

Ela entregou a correntinha para ele e se virou, puxando os cabelos para o lado, enquanto ele prendia o fecho.

- E então? Como ficou?

- Ficou lindo em você.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, que estava satisfeito por ter acertado no presente.

- Você sabe que não precisa me dar diamantes para me conquistar.

- Eu sei, querida.

Ele nunca iria confessar, nem para Lily, nem para os amigos, mas tinha enviado uma coruja à mãe na noite anterior pedindo ajuda para escolher o presente.

xXxXx

**N/A:** Fic escrita pro projeto Twist & Shout da seção JL do 6V, com inspiração na música _Can't Buy Me Love_, dos Beatles.

Reviews? ^^/


End file.
